The Fool
by SydneyAnneVaughn
Summary: Oneparter. Lauren talks to Sydney. Lyrics from The Fool by Lee Ann Womack


**The Fool**

**By: **Eva Marie Rayne  
**Rating:** PG  
**POV: **Lauren  
**Ship:** Lauren/Vaughn  
**Summary: **A little Lauren to Sydney conversation about Vaughn.  
**Distribution: **Don't mind, but please ask first & credit me.  
**Lyrics:** "The Fool" by Lee Ann Womack

I walked up to a small table outside a café, seeing a brunette woman I recognized. She looked up at me with a quizzical gaze, so I felt I should atleast introduce myself.

_You don't know me but I know who you are  
__Mind if I sit down?_

She still looked at me puzzled as I sat down. I explained that my name was Lauren Vaughn and there was a matter I needed to speak with her about.

_Do I look familiar?  
__If I don't well I should  
__I'm sure you've seen me around  
__I know that you've probably heard my name  
__Though we've not been introduced_

Upon hearing my last name, she began to piece together who I was, but I could tell she still wasn't 100 sure. I told her that I was Michael Vaughn's wife and my business with her was strictly personal. She continued to look at me rather blankly, so I reminded her that I knew who she was and we needed to have a conversation about my husband.

_I'm the fool in love with the fool  
__Who's still in love with you_

She looked a bit scared, but told me there was no reason for us to talk because she hadn't spoken with Michael Vaughn in almost 2 years. I told her that even though 2 years was a long time, Michael still had feelings for her.

_If you've got a minute, I'll buy you a drink.  
__I've got something to say_

With that being established, I offered to buy her a coffee as we talked. She assured me there was no way Michael could have feelings for her because their breakup was very messy and had ended very badly. I reminded her that Michael was a very forgiving person and he didn't like to hold grudges. But that wasn't the most pressing matter on my mind at that moment.

_It might sound crazy, but last night in his sleep  
__I heard him call out your name  
__This ain't the first time he's done it before  
__And it's hard to face the truth_

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I told her about the previous night. I was on the verge of sleep when I heard him call her name. Sydney. I immediately stopped, waiting to see if he was awake, or simply dreaming. His breath remained steady and I knew he was well in the confines of sleep. I lay awake for hours, wondering to myself why he would be calling for her after not speaking to her for 2 years, and leaving on bad terms before that.

_I'm the fool in love with the fool  
__Who's still in love with you_

I continued to remind her that he was still in love with her, but she continued to deny it. She said there was absolutely no way because he'd broken her heart in the worst way and she let him know it.

_I know love is a fragile thing  
__And I'm trying hard to make it last  
__But it ain't easy holding on to my dream  
__When he's holding on to the past_

She fell silent when I told her that I was at my wit's end trying to make my marriage work because of her. He still loved her and that kept him from loving me the way a husband should love his wife. My dream of a happy marriage was falling apart because he couldn't let go of someone that he'd had such a turbulent relationship with.

_Just one more thing, before I go  
__I'm not here to put you down_

I assured her that my purpose wasn't to attack her or badmouth her, but to let her know what she was causing. I didn't want her to feel as though my next statement was meant to hurt her. I just needed her to understand how I was feeling.

_You don't love him and that's a fact  
__Girl I've seen you around  
__You hold his heart in the palm of your hand  
__And it's breaking mine in two_

Her jaw dropped a bit when I insisted that she never really loved him, but it immediately returned to its original position after a moment of thought. She admitted that, thought she wanted to love him, she couldn't once he'd hurt her. I just kept going, telling her that no matter what he did to her, she still had his heart and it was making things worse between Michael and I.

_Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool  
__Who's still in love with you_

She nodded and said she respected me for coming to her, though she didn't completely understand why Michael still cared when she didn't. I scribbled a phone number on a napkin and set it in front of her before I got up from the table. As I walked away, I saw her pull out a cellphone and dial it. I stopped a few feet away and listened to what happened.

Vaughn?

I know it's been a long time.

Yeah, it's nice to hear from you too.

I know. Your wife came to visit me.

We had an interesting conversation about you.

She told me that you still loved me.

I know, I thought it was crazy too, but you do, don't you?

I don't know why.

You broke my heart.

It's been 2 years.

I thought I loved you, but I didn't.

I'm not just saying that.

She looked right up at me, knowing I'd been there all along, and smiled before she said one last thing that broke my heart all over again.

I'll see you tonight.

I love you too.

_I'm the fool in love with the fool  
__Who's still in love with you._


End file.
